


Athos & Aramis Face to Face

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick sketch of an Athos and Aramis episode moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos & Aramis Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust009/gifts).



> Work has been very busy at the moment so I only have time for these quick sketches but at least they keep me drawing. I hope you like them.

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
